The Death of Life, The Beginging of a New
by Helena Chaos
Summary: This is a new version of the old story, know as The Siren. It's about my character, Exstacie, and all of our favorite Cajun. It's Remy, what do you think's gonna happen. R & R please!


Hey guys...this is sort of a newbie for me, the story I mean. I tried doing this story before, and it didn't get many reviews. I'm going to try and re- do it, see if it'll get more readers this time. Hope you enjoy...REMEMBER: R & R PLEASE!! I have never owned, and will never own the X-Men or any of the characters from the show/comic and/or movies!! If you're going to sue, you will be disappointed with what you get!! Don't bother!!  
  
Now on to the story!!  
  
The X-Men were gathered in the meeting room, awaiting the reason of their 'urgent' meeting. Finally, Professor Xavier entered the room. He didn't acknowledge the presence of the others, but simply moved his way up to the large computer.  
  
He typed a few things, and there popped a picture of a young girl. Along with the picture came a rather large and extensive profile. Xavier turned around and faced the eyes that stared at him.  
  
"I suppose you would all like to know why you've been called here?" Everyone nodded their heads, still baffled by the earlier urgency of their mentor's voice. "Well everyone, I want you all to take a look at the computer screen. The girl you see before you is Exstacie Sierra Valentine. She is a former government agent." He paused for a moment, letting the information sink in.  
  
"She is a mutant, depressed and angry, like all of us were or are. As you can see, she has a very long history, because she has had a lot of publicity. She is known to some as a mass murderer, or even evil, but to me, she is a very lost girl.  
  
"She was offered a government position after searches of mutants were done. She happened to be a very young and powerful one. They knew that with her naive youth, they could mold her into any thing they pleased. She took the position and was sent to the Persian Gulf, used as an entertainer for the militia. With her siren like voice, she brainwashed the army into killing each other, thus the cause of her depression." Again, he stopped, taking a breath. Xavier looked at the students' faces and saw the horror in their eyes.  
  
"While in the government, they named her The Siren because of her abilities. I want to recruit her as an X-Man and try to help her work through her depression."  
  
Scott, or Cyclops, stood up. Anger was written all over his face. "Why are we trying to recruit her? She's so powerful, what makes you think that she's capable of being recruited?"  
  
"Yeah Professor, why should we put our lives on the line for someone who killed possibly thousands of people," argued Rogue.  
  
"All of you, please stop! This girl is in dire need of help. She is only 24, and already she has had 2 mental breakdowns. She is very mentally unstable, and if she is not helped, who knows how many more she could hurt? It's not her fault, she was only 11 when the government found her. She was an innocent child taken advantage of. You must help her."  
  
Xavier looked at his students pleadingly. He turned back to his computer and typed a few more things into the Search Engine. A government note popped up, being from the General to the Lieutenant. Xavier printed up several copies of this note and passed it around the room. "I want you all to read this."  
  
Lieutenant Mark,  
  
The president told me today a very important piece of information earlier today. He told that the U.S. Military has a new secret weapon, so powerful, that it could destroy cities at a time. The unusual thing is, it's not a nuclear weapon or an arm.  
  
He didn't really get into details about this new weapon, only that it was in use in Iraq right now. No one knows what it is, but we're all determined to find out. I'll be in touch, giving you the details whenever I can.  
  
General Dan  
  
"The weapon they were describing in here was Exstacie. She was used as a tool to kill people, it wasn't her fault. I beg of you, find it in your heart to help her. All of you will be going, so as to increase the chances of recruitment. I will not hear of any misconduct, but I can't force you to accept her. All I can do is hope and pray that you do. Now I want you to all get ready for the mission, and for heaven's sake, do be careful. Take extreme caution when dealing with this girl. But do be gentle, for she is in need of a helping hand, not another enemy."  
  
Xavier became worried as the people in the room began to leave. "God's speed be with you, all of you, that includes Miss Valentine."  
  
Hey ya'll!! Tell me what you think!! Hope you enjoyed, but if not, please let me know. And keep the flames on low, please?? Thanx. Remember to R & R!! 


End file.
